The Deadliest Catch
by Dr. Eminem
Summary: Between Season 4 and 5. Jack is in exile. Deals with king crab fishing in Alaska. Suck at this. Please read.
1. The Stranger

**CHAPTER 1: THE STRANGER**

The new stranger in town sat at the old bar in town. It was empty besides a few women who sat watching the weather channel on the small television they spoke amongst themselves mostly about the storm coming in and what it would mean for the ships out in the ocean. No one paid much attention to the stranger, he had an aura about him that told everyone to just let him be.

The bartender Jill walked over to him when she noticed his beer was almost empty. "You want another?"

The stranger lifted his head, he had been studying the beer bottle since he got it, as if he was afraid to make eye contact with anyone with a forced smile he answered: "Yes please."

Jill grabbed another beer and popped the top off for him setting it in front of him. "You're an American?"

Mark answered in a soft voice, "I have spent some time in the US."

Jill smiled at him, wasn't too often they got Americans up in the small fishing town. There wasn't much to offer up there except cold weather, and fishing boats along the bay. It was a small town less than a 2,000 occupants and most were either fishermen, or the basic service workers. There were few people in the town that weren't born there. Some strangers came in occasionally for the work in the fishing industry, but it was a rare and they were usually gone by the next season.

Not many people were able to handle the main source of employment in the town. Crab fishing, it was as the Discovery Channel called it, the Deadliest Catch of the world. The newcomers to the town were only in it for the money, and the glory to say they had done it. But after five days of not sleeping out in the extreme winter weather with an unforgiving sea crashing over the side of the small fishing boats few came back or stayed in the town. It was a tough job, and the town boosted only their people could handle it.

The bartender left the man again seeing that he was not in the mood for a conversation. She had been at her job for over twenty years, it was a family pub it had been around as long as the town had been around. She returned to the women at the end of the bar, most of them had boyfriends, husbands, and fiancé's out in the fishing boats. Watching the weather channel warned them of the dangers their husbands, boyfriends, and fiancé's were facing. They always thought for the best but it weighed well on the memories every season there was a death count. This wasn't the Alaskan Crab season, but any time a boat left the harbor it's chances of returning were not always the best. The sea did not like trespassers and let it known by its deadly force. Anything could cause the ship not to come back, from a small power outage, to a high wave that tipped the boat over. Men fell over board, and death was eminent after only a minute in the freezing cold water.

"Where is he from?" One of the women asked, her husband was the captain of the Lady Fortune, the other women had men on the ship also.

"He didn't say." Jill said leaning against the counter trying not to stare at the newcomer.

"What's he here for?" Another girl asked, Cindy her boyfriend was a deck hand on the ship.

"He didn't say." Jill was not a nosy person, unusual for the small town atmosphere. "If you all are so interested why don't you ask him yourself."

After she said it she knew she had sealed the mans fate. They would get answers out of him or he would runaway from the town as quickly as possible.

"What's his name?" Anna the Captain's wife asked.

"He didn't say."

"Well did you ask him anything?" Anna asked.

"He spent some time in the US."

"Great work." Cindy said laughing. Jill's husband was the captain of another ship, Harmony. It was named after the owners first born, his pride and joy his little girl. She was one of the few women who attempted to join the boys during the Alaskan Crab season. She was always highly spoken of by the men. Everyone in town besides her father knew she was of the "alternate lifestyle", the towns nice label for homosexual.

Anna called down from the other end of the bar, "Can we buy you a shot?"

Mark looked up from the bottle he was studying again, he not heard the conversation between them because he was in his own little spot in his mind. Trying to forget the past that seemed to haunt him everywhere he went. Home could never be found, just places where he could lay his head for awhile, until it was time to move on. He had no attachments left or so he seemed to be. He was always ready to pick up shop and move on whenever it felt like time to leave.

"Sure thank you." He didn't want to be rude, and the alcohol might help him sleep that night escaping the demons that haunted his dreams. The past was never to far behind.

The girls moved down to join him, someone new in town meant gossip to obtain for the greater good of the town.

Jill rolled her eyes as she moved down to pour them shots. She looked into the man's eyes for the first time. Blue, truly blue with sadness, he seemed to hold a pain inside that was just waiting to escape, but instead of letting it out through his body it filtered slowly through his eyes into the world. A slow process that made sure he would always hold the pain.

"Where you from?" Cindy asked smiling at the man, he was cute, more cute guys in town never hurt.

"A little bit of everywhere." He answered downing the shot.

"Where is a little bit of everywhere?" Cindy continued to ask.

"Some time in Mexico, the US, now I'm here in Canada for a bit." He answered without really answering the question. " A little bit of everywhere."

"Interesting so what do you do that keeps you going around so much?" Anna asked, sensing there was more to the story than he offered.

"Nothing. I've just been traveling working job to job." Mark answered he was sitting there again studying his beer bottle. He didn't want to be rude but the questions were something he wasn't use to. Most towns he strolled into they didn't care much for anyone other than those they already knew and he was usually left alone. He hadn't had a true friend since forever it felt like. Each relationship was short lived and purely for carnal pleasures. He never let on that there was more, and most of the women understood.

"Are you here to try to fish?" One of the deck hands wives asked.

"I don't know." He answered. The only thing that brought him to this town was the thought of seeing the sun rise over a large body of water again. Feeling the sea air clean his soul again, he hoped, but knew nothing could ever clean his soul.

Anna laughed it was ridiculous this man. He didn't know why he was there. Rude too he never looked up from his bottle to make eye contact with anyone but Jill, but he was American, and that explained it all. He was probably arrogant too.

Jill cut in to save the man from more questions from the mob of fishermen's wives who were bored, "Have you found a place to stay yet for the night?"

"No I haven't. Any recommendations?" He asked looking up from the bottle again.

"Well there is only one place in town to stay." Jill said smiling, "Breanne here can help you. Her family runs the hotel."

"I can help you with a room whenever you want." Breanne said she had been silent through the entire conversation just studying the man.

"Thank you." he said finishing off his bottle of beer. He thanked all the women for the shot and said goodbye walking out of the bar.

Breanne walked him through the town pointing out the business.

"What is the main fishing up here?" Mark asked as they walked down the street in the cold night air. Their breaths creating a fog as they came out of their nostrils.

Breanne almost laughed at the man, he really didn't know why he was here, "Alaskan Crab." She answered.

"Oh." Mark answered feeling stupid because the way she answered seem to make him feel like he should have known more.

"Well here we are. It's not much but it's been around since the town started out. We haven't had a real customer in a long time. Mostly get men who piss their wives off." She said still smiling at him.

He studied the large white house that clearly had been worn by the long winters and even shorter summers over the years. There was a large wooden porch on the front of the house and a sturdy wooden door. It looked like someone home more than it did like a hotel.

She opened the door and walked into the front of the house. The sound of a TV could be heard, someone had been watching Jeopardy by the sounds of it.

"Breanne is that you?" A mans voice called from another room, sounded like the room with the loud television.

"Yes Dad we have a visitor." She answered screaming back.

"Who screwed up with their woman now, is it Earl?"

"No." She laughed Earl had been a regular customer, he ran the local supermarket and had a knack for making his wives angry, he had been married three time already, bets were still being taken on how long this marriage was going to last. She said smiling as she knew her father would be out to assess the stranger quickly. "Just follow me over here to the reception area."

Mark followed her and she handed him a card to fill out. She tried not to watch him as he did, but not knowing anything about the stranger was nagging at her.

Her father came in a few minutes later. He had come to the town a lifetime ago. In his forties than. No one knew much about him either, Breanne thought. He wasn't her biological father, but the closest thing she had ever had to a father. He married her mother a year of being in the town. Her grandpa had been fishermen and when he died he left the hotel to her mother. Her mother passed away the year before. He looked at the man from the doorway. Studying him up and down assessing him.

"Sir this is my father Jack." The woman said when she noticed the man staring back at her father studying him also. It looked like two fighters sizing each other up. Her father never talked about what he had done before he moved up to the small Canadian town. He was American she knew that much, he still would watch baseball occasionally, and always fought to get the Super Bowl on the television.

"Nice to meet you sir." Mark said to the older man hiding the anguish he felt inside.

"I didn't catch your name son." Jack said studying the man. Just seeing the man who seemed like a coiled snake ready to attack at any second, but yet so comfortable with his surroundings, a threat waiting to happen, brought back memories of the good old days.

"Mark." It felt weird to say his name no one had cared much about it. Most job he did paid cash, and there usually were no questions asked, his name was hardly needed. Mopping floors in bars at night, bouncing occasionally for the bar, bartending, farm hand, ranch hand, and the list of odd jobs went on. Some where hard to leave behind, but most were just pains to deal with. He never was a social being and the fact that he was always the new guy never helped him.

"What is your business in town Mark?" Jack asked moving into the room to help his daughter with whatever paperwork, but mostly just to get a closer look at the man who seemed familiar and yet he couldn't place him. Part of Jack didn't feel comfortable with Mark staying there, but the gentlemen seemed just that gentlemanly.

"I'm not sure sir."

Hmm that was suspicious. Everything about this man sent bells off in Jack's mind, old habits died hard, he thought to himself. "Don't call me sir. I'm not that old yet son."

"Sorry Jack." It felt weird and wrong to say the man's name.

"Breanne why don't you give Mark a tour of the place and show him to his room. Mark have you eaten yet?"

"No sir, Jack." He corrected himself quickly.

"Well I'll go heat you up some leftovers while she shows you around. I'm not too good on the steps anymore. Come back down in about ten minutes and we can set you up with some food."

"Thank you." A fake smile on his face.

"It's part of the service here Mark."

It really was like an old fashion hotel, it just wasn't looks.

Breanne led Mark up the stairs, "There are six bedrooms up here. Three bathrooms. I gave you one with a private bathroom. Breakfast is usually around six in the morning. Feel free to wonder around. Lunch is twelve and supper is around six. Please excuse the noise from the tv my father is hard of hearing. Please keep all noise to a minimum after ten p.m. and if you need anything I'm at the end of the hall." She had put him at the other end of the hall, that didn't escape his notice. "Oh and please excuse my father he is worse than the women of this town about needing to know everything about everyone."

"Thank you." He said smiling again, even to the outside world it was noticeable to be a forced smiled with no real meaning other than just trying to be kind. He took his key let himself into his room. A bed, dresser, closet, and a door he assumed that led into a bathroom. He'd have to pick up toiletries in the morning. For now it was nice to be in the room. It felt like a real room, and not just another hotel room. Almost a home feel to it. Except he no longer had a home.

He was a polite man, Breanne thought to herself as she walked down the hallway to her room. There was something sad about him, it wasn't just his eyes. He seemed to have a lot resting on his shoulders, they seemed to buckle under a invisible weight. Yet there was a factor to him that scared her a bit, maybe it was just the mystery behind him. Whatever it was she was sure she was locking her bedroom door for the first time ever.

Mark sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. It was always hard to settle into a new place there were always those with questions he couldn't or didn't want to answer. The only reason he moved on was because staying in one place too long could be dangerous. He grabbed the phone off the night stand, this was dangerous too, but he had to make sure they were fine. He dialed the number and waited for the phone to be answered.

It was a mans voice he didn't know. "Hello?"

He hung up he never spoke, he hadn't called the number in a few months maybe they had moved on finally. After a few minutes of sitting on the bed he realized he left his car at the bar with his bag of things he had collected over the years. Nothing much other than clothes. Nor had he paid the woman, he made a note to do that tomorrow. Getting up he stretched and prepared himself for an interrogation, Jack even if he seemed old and not dangerous clearly had some experience.

Mark walked down the steps taking note which ones creaked old habits die hard he smiled to himself. He hadn't had any problems since he left it all behind, but one could never be too careful.

"Mark back here." Jack called from a unknown room.

Mark just followed the noise until he found himself into a large kitchen that had a small four person kitchen table in a corner.

"Usually we sit guest in the dining room, but I've been slowly working on improvements in there." Jack said from behind a big wooden counter that resembled a butchers block. "Have a seat Mark."

"Thank you." Mark sat down uncomfortable.

It didn't go unnoticed from Jack. The man had probably read him well. He seemed to have a lot in common with Jack himself. He noticed Mark studying him the same way he had studied him.

"Where are you from Mark? You sound like a fellow American." Jack said setting a bowl of his famous chili in front of Mark. Most people couldn't take it, they all said he made it too hot, he never warned them but he had the glass of milk ready. He didn't think Mark would have a problem with it. He had done this to all of Breanne's boyfriends over the years. Until she finally found one who had heard about the famous chili and had come prepared for it. When James asked Jack if he could marry Breanne it had been an easy choice for him to say yes too. Jack felt even more honored when Breanne had asked him to give her away. He had never had the chance to do it for hi own daughter who he hadn't seen since he left the United States.

"I spent some years there sir."

"You sure aren't very forthcoming in details Mark."

"I'm sorry sir."

"What did I tell you Mark?"

"Sorry Jack."

"I just want to know one thing, you aren't some psycho killer? Because I have a shotgun in my room and I will use it Mark."

Mark smiled genuinely at that, "No sir I am not. And I have no ill intentions towards your daughter or yourself. I'm just here to rest my head for a bit."

"Good enough. Just remember I have a shotgun and I never miss Mark."

"I got that Jack."

"Good. Enjoy the food." Jack said studying Mark before he left, the man was dangerous, but Jack didn't expect any trouble from him, but that didn't mean whatever Mark was running from wouldn't follow him.

Mark took a spoonful and ate it. It was hot, but he didn't let on that it burned his mouth. "Thank you."

Just as he had suspected, "When you are finished please put it in the sink."

He was tired, suddenly he felt tired for the first time in awhile he thought he might actually sleep the entire night through. He quickly finished the chili, found the milk on the counter and laughed to himself as he drank it. He ran back to his car and got his bag out of the backseat and rushed back to the hotel.

When he got to the top of the step he noticed Breanne's door open. She jumped when she saw him, not use to having visitors.

"Sorry. I had to go get my bag." He said softly continuing on down the hallway.

She watched him walk, his head was bowed walking down the long hallway. He seemed sad all of the time, except for when her father was in the room, than he seemed to be on his guard. Who was Mark, no last name given?


	2. Boys are back in Town

**CHAPTER 2: THE BOYS ARE BACK IN TOWN**

She heard the muffled noise coming from the end of the hallway. Breanne had to remind herself that their was a guest. But he sounded distraught, soft cries sounded from the room he was in. She was in just her nightgown it was early morning, the sun was almost poking its head out into the sky. She jumped when a loud sorrowful scream sounded from just the other side of the door where she assumed he slept. Knocking softly she waited to hear a come in, but the man didn't say anything. He got quiet inside, had she woken him. She knocked again gently and waited for any recognition when she didn't get any she tried the door it was locked. She frowned, hopefully he was fine. She started to walk back down the hallway when she heard a soft, I'm sorry come from the other end.

It was about ready to get up anyway. Just because they didn't have visitors didn't mean they didn't have anything to do in the hotel. She had a meal to cook, she handled breakfast, and lunch, her father usually did dinner. There was the dinning room that needed to be finished being remodeled. James had helped her father start it but than he had been asked to go out on the fishing trip for some quick scallops before he had a chance to finish it. The money was good, and it would help them finish off what they had to in the dinning room and pay bills.

Mark got up from his bed soaked in sweat, he had slept most of the night that was a good thing. He wondered about whether or not he should move on now, he clearly had woken up, what was her name. He hated names, Breanne. That was her name, he remembered the old mans name well. She heard him, and she would have more questions for him. Question he wasn't willing to answer. Maybe it would be better to move on, but there was something about this town, he wasn't sure what it was. Something made him stop and go to the bar, much more than the need to reach oblivion through alcohol.

He found his jogging sweat pants, and a shirt to wear. His running shoes were the bottom of his bag. A job would help him forget the nightmares, and he could decide what to do next. The sun was poking out of the sky now, it was early, the town hopefully would be dead still.

She heard his footsteps through the hallway and down the stairs, hopefully he wasn't going away, he was a drifter it was noticeable by his beard that he was a drifter, but he hadn't yet paid for the one night. It wouldn't hurt them if he didn't pay, but she didn't want to deal with what her father would say.

He found his pace quickly, he moved through the town that was just waking up, studying the old buildings, and the old road. It felt nice to be outside, even in the cold. His legs welcomed the job, they hadn't been exercised in a long time. He never found the want to run since he had left Mexico for Canada taking a boat around the United States. Canada seemed to be the only place left that he didn't have many ghost to haunt him in. The United States, and Mexico were filled with ghost from the past. He picked up his pace, he wanted to remember what it felt like to feel exhausted for a good reason, for just the exercise, and not running from someone or something. He pushed himself further along the docks, he saw the boats coming towards the bay on the horizon.

A few more blocks and he reached the edge of town, it wasn't a big town but it was nice. He turned and ran back, toping himself off towards the end when he pushed himself faster and harder. He reached the door of the house soaked in sweat and exhausted from the exercise, but his body felt good. Even if his lungs burned for oxygen, it was a good feeling to have, something he missed. He opened the door his legs a little shaky from the exercise. He walked inside and saw the old man, Jack, walking down the long hallway.

"Good morning Mark. Have a nice run."

"Yes sir. Sure is a beautiful town you have here."

"Yeah that's what brought me to her." Jack said smiling at the new comer he looked happy. Jack had heard the cries too, and felt for the man. He had the same problem when he got to the small town. He stayed in the same hotel in the room he was in now, and Breanne's mother had taken care of him helping him heal his broken soul. "don't forget breakfast is in thirty minutes. Breanne makes a mean breakfast."

"Thank you Jack." Mark took off up the stairs. He heard the shower running at the top of the steps and continued down the hallway to his own room. He didn't have any toiletries yet, but getting cleaned up would probably be appreciated by all.

He closed his door and stripped his clothes off throwing them in the bathroom where his other clothes were. He climbed into the shower turning the water on. His body welcoming the water as it cleared the sweat off his body. He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes letting the water run down his neck onto his back. It felt nice, he felt almost normal now. Exercise was giving him this feeling, his brain told him as he frowned down at the drain. He didn't deserve to feel good, nor should he be alive now, but he was. Turning the water off he climbed out of the shower. There weren't any towels, but it didn't matter he dried off quickly in the warm air of the hotel and found clean boxers on the floor. He pulled them on and walked out into the bedroom with a shirt and pants in his hands. His boots and socks were already in the bedroom. He lay on the bed after checking the clock on the bedside, he had time to relax some.

He was letting his memory fill the silent time with a happy ghost from his past. He closed his eyes letting it fill him, he only allowed this occasionally because it hurt to remember the past. He heard the door squeak and snapped his eyes open quickly moving for the bag on the floor.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were in here." Breanne said looking at the half naked man on the bed that clearly had been startled by her sudden entrance. She found her eyes moving down to his bare chest where scars were scattered around his chest and abdomen. She saw a clear bullet wound.

"It's fine. I just didn't expect anyone." He answered he noticed her studying him. He didn't offer up any explanation for them, and was happy when she didn't ask.

"I brought you towels." She said handing them over to him, noticing on the inside of his arm a scar. "I guess you could have used them earlier I'm sorry."

"Thank you." he smiled at her, her eyes were on the inside of his arm again.

"I better go start breakfast. You do like eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast right?"

A smile crossed his face he hadn't had a real home cook meal in forever, nor had he had real home cooked eggs in longer, "Of course."

"Good. See you downstairs in the kitchen in a few than."

"Thank you again." He said waiting for her to close the door. As soon as she was gone he lay back on the bed sighing, that had been closed. He was getting sloppy he should have heard her coming. He sat up again to get dressed. Time to get moving another day, he needed to find something to make some quick money to get out of the town. The question would probably start around lunch after she talked to her father about it. Maybe he could skip out for lunch and go to some diner in town.

He dressed in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt they were clean and comfortable. Once he was in the kitchen the old man Jack smiled at him already sitting at the table waiting for his daughter to finish the eggs.

"How did you sleep last night Mark?" The old man asked with a smile on his face. He wasn't going to mention the screams that had plagued the house earlier that morning.

"The best I've slept in a long time." Mark said without thinking he was still on a high from the run. He had almost completely forgotten about waking up that morning screaming, than the soft knocks on the door.

"That's good. You staying much longer?"

"I was thinking about it. Can I pay for a week in advance?" Mark asked knowing there was no real reason he couldn't.

"Sure but eat first. We can take care of it later on. What are you going to do today?"

i The man never gave up /i, "I need to go to a store and pick a few things up."

"There is one down by the sea." Jack told him.

"I think I saw it on my run."

Breanne came over with two plates of food. "You ran that far."

Mark smiled and lowered his head, "Yeah. It was nice. The town is beautiful."

Breanne smiled, "It is. Just wait until the ships get into town. It livens up a bit." She was going to sit down when the phone range. She rushed over to answer it excusing herself.

"Are you going to be with us for lunch Mark?" Jack asked scooping food into his mouth.

Mark was already devouring his food, it was nice to have a home cooked meal. "I thought I might go out and see the town. Try to find some work possibly."

"So you planning on settling down here?" Jack was surprised that the man would settle, maybe he had seen the same thing in the town as Jack had when he first got there.

"No not really." Mark lowered his head when he answered.

"I see." Jack thought for a moment, he liked Mark, and there was something to work with it was clear the man needed help. "How about you help me out around here. When James gets back the two are suppose to go on a vacation to see James parents. I'm going to need some help fixing the place up, and the general repairs."

"I'm not sure." It was tempting the town was beautiful, but he didn't want to make anymore promises he couldn't keep, and any more questions might make him run out of fear.

"No major promises if you find you need to take off at anytime you can take off. I won't even charge you to stay here. Help out a old man. A fellow American. It's nice to have an American about." Jack tried convince the man he wasn't sure for who's benfit. He could see himself in Mark, and he wanted to help him, but was it to help Mark or make up for his past deeds.

He thought about it, he liked the town, and he felt the best he had in awhile just from the town. The old man Jack, was nice, it would take time getting use to it all, but what was a few weeks of working, really working for something decent and good again.

"Ok."

"Good. You can start tomorrow." Jack said with a smile on his face. He wondered, i does it really matter if he was in it for himself or the man Mark, as long as Mark found some sort of life worth living out of it all. /i

Breanne walked into the room and saw that both men were in a conversation about something. Whatever it was it didn't matter James would be home by nightfall. The boats had been spotted coming in, they would be there by noon, and he would be home by nightfall.

"Good new Breanne?" Jack asked with a smile on his face. He always seemed to know before she did when the boats would be back in town, as if he had surveillance the area before anyone that morning.

"yes James will be back by tonight."

Jack filled Mark in, "James is her husband. Good guy."

Mark smiled not sure what to do in the situation.

"Well I got some good new too for you honey."

"What?" Breanne was not sure what good that could have happened between now and when she left the room.

"Mark here has agreed to help me in the dinning room, and around the place so that you and James can go on a vacation." Jack said with a smile on his face. "I know you've been wanting to go out for awhile so here is your chance honey."

Breanne thought her father had finally lost it asking a stranger to help keep the inn running while she was out of town, on a vacation. It wasn't like they had a lot of people going through the place.

"That's great Dad we can talk more about it when James gets in." She didn't want to make the visitor uncomfortable. They didn't have the money to pay the visitor for his work either, and he was a drifter he would expect money.

"Thank you for the breakfast." Mark said getting up noticing the uneasiness in the room.

"Where are you off too Mark?" Jack asked after swallowing a mouthful of coffee.

"I thought I'd go check the town out a bit more." Mark answered thanking them again before he walked out.

He passed the time walking around town shop owners actually said hello, and the people who crossed his path said hello, the little children running off to school would wave and sometimes even stop and ask his name, all of them knowing him for a stranger. He made his way down to the docks and watched the ships that had hours ago been a small fleck on the horizon now parked in the dock bay unloading their cargo.

Finding a bench he sat down and watched as the cranes took the cargo, scallops, out of the tank bays of the ships. Men working loading the basket, and than cleaning out the bays of their ships.

Time flew by watching the men work, he yearned again to have the work that would be fulfilling. He got up around lunch time and walked to the local bar, the local restaurant in the other side of the bar. He sat at the bar and ordered a beer from someone other than the bartender that was working the night before.

"Can I get you anything to eat?"

"You have a menu?"

"Sure let me grab you one." The older woman answered walking off to go grab a menu.

Before she had a chance to return the men from the dock were inside filling the bar and restaurant laughing about the times they had on the ship.

A woman about his age took the stool next to Jack but said nothing to him. "Hey Barb." The woman next to him said when the bartender came back.

"How as the fishing?" Barb, he assumed was her name, asked the woman next to him.

"Good we filled the old beast. Can I get the usual please."

"Sure, what do you want to drink with that?"

"Rum and coke."

"Here you go sir. I would stay away from the barbecue if I were you." Barb the bartender warned.

"Thanks." Mark smiled at her and studied the menu not much of anything he'd eat.

When Barb came back with the woman next to him food, she asked, "So stranger you ready to order?"

"May I have the club sandwich please."

"Coming right up honey."

The woman on the stool next to him laughed as she at a fried catfish. "I'm guessing your American."

"Sort of." Mark answered wondering why he seemed so funny.

"Very few people come to this town, and very few order a club sandwich the last person through here to do that was the old man that runs the hotel. That was when he first got to town. A few of the teens here do, but they think it's club food." She laughed, and he noticed how her eyes lit up when she laughed.

A older man who looked like a bum with bleach blonde hair came up next to her. "Bobbie."

"Zack is the shit all tied down?"

"Yeah she's ready for the Alaskan Crab season unless we are going to go on another run for the pussy catch."

"No not if the boss's don't want us too." She was getting ready to introduce Zack, but she didn't know the other man's name either.

Zack had joined her crew around the same time she became Captain of the Freedom, a large fishing boat that always seemed to fill itself with whatever it was catching because it ran the best crew every year. She had been the Captain for five years and had yet to learn more about Zack other than he left the United States and could never return again. He had almost jumped overboard when they had to port in Alaska for an emergency fix when the ship kept loosing power. Loss of power while out on the killer Baltic sea could mean death because they were at the mercy of the huge waves, and freezing water.

"hey stranger what's your name?" She asked, never one of beating around the bush.

"Mark."

"Mark this is my best crewmen Zack. And I'm Bobbie."

"Nice to meet you both."

"Zach is American too. What brings you to these parts Mark?"

"I don't know. Just kind of passing through and decided to stop off for a bit."

He was left alone rest of the time while Bobbie discussed issues about fishing with Zach. Neither of them paid much attention to Mark. Mark noticed that Zach had studied the room every time someone entered as if he was expecting anyone at any time to come in and start something. The man looked much like Mark felt, wound up tight with everyone being a possible enemy he'd have to strike out at.

Mark finished eating and paid Barb for his lunch and beer. He thanked her and left the bar walking back towards the hotel. He enjoyed the cold air coming off the sea it felt as if it could cleanse him and his soul, but no amount of water could ever do that.


	3. Three card Monty Continues

**Chapter 3: Three Card Monty Continues (I'm having way too much fun)**

Bobbie found the new Stranger to be a little weird, but very cute with his black hair and beard. She focused on her meal, he barely ate any of his she noticed.

"Bobbie were you even listening?" Zach asked annoyed.

"Sorry."

"I was saying how we should go closer to upper China and Russia area when we go out for the crab season. There should be more around there. They've been moving farther each season, and I thought that area has rarely been fished and there might be more about."

"We can set a few traps and let them soak for an hour and see what happens. But we still have a few months before than. All work and no play made Zach a dull boy." Zach was always ready to work and rarely found without his shirt off. He wasn't very social with the people in town, mostly kept to himself. She had always wondered what he did in the United States that made him afraid of it so much.

Zach didn't like the new stranger in town. He always got uncomfortable around strangers. The hole town was a stranger to him, but they were safe because none of them knew his past, and none of them seemed to care. That was why he came to the town to lose himself there. What he did in the United States followed him it seemed in his mind, never allowing him to forget it.

"I got to go to the store before it closes. If you need me I'll be at the hotel." Bobbie had never kept a house. She wanted to prove to the boys that she too could be the best fishermen. The best fishermen in her mind had nothing holding them back, and a house would hold her back give her something to want, and she didn't need to want anything.

Mark was at the store shopping for the toiletries he needed: a razor, shampoo, and soap.

"Hey strangers." Bobbie said when she saw him in the razor lane scratching his head.

At first he didn't think she was talking to him, but there was no one else in the lane, "Hello." he said putting his polite smile on his face.

"Not that hard to choose a razor is it?"

"No. I was just…" He stopped himself, he was just thinking.

"Are you staying at the hotel?"

"Yes." Like there was anywhere else to stay in the town, why did she care?

"I'll be checking in again. When the ship goes in for repairs I stay there."

"You live on your boat?"

"My boss's boat. But yes I do." She smiled at him, he clearly had been on very few boats just by the look of him. "Want to walk with me to the hotel?"

"Sure. I still have some shopping." He liked her, for no real reason other than she seemed easy to talk too. He thought to himself, it must be her down to earth way. She seemed very upfront about life.

"So do I." They walked together through the store talking.

"You don't own the ship?" He asked again for clarification and maybe just to get her talking, he enjoyed listening to her talk, at least in the short time he had heard her talk.

"No. I'm the captain of it, but I don't own it. Someday maybe, but right now I'm happy with being captain. Very few women ever make it that far up. I think there was one other than me."

"Really." He smiled for real, she was tough he could tell that. "Why is that?" he knw nothing about the job. He never was this talkative usually just kept to himself, but for once in his life he yearned to actually talk to someone. Maybe it was his life catching up with him finally, after running from it, or maybe it was just the fact that he needed something now to keep him alive, moving around from spot to spot, there was nothing to live for.

"I don't want to bore you." He definitely didn't care he was just asking to be nice.

"No please if you don't mind I really want to know."

"Ok." She looked at him skeptically, but he was listening, "The job is hard, very deadly. Days of not sleeping, bating big metal cages, and pulling them out of the water after they've been soaking. The deck is always wet and slippery, and the metal cage could easily kill you if it hit you. If you fall in the water you'll probably die. Most women can't take that, or won't take it. The men always give a woman on the crew a hard time because they know that their life depends on the people they work with. A simple mistake could be deadly out there, and they want to have the best next to them."

"So you showed them?"

"yeah." She smiled saddly at the memory, "I did."

He noticed he hit a nerve and frowned. "I'm ready to go if you are?"

"Sure." She said suddenly not in the mood for conversation.

They checked out and walked to the hotel in silence. She wondered about him all she got out of him was his name, and he was American or at least spent a lot of time there.

When they reached the hotel old man Jack was sitting on the big porch. He stood up and smiled walking over to Bobbie and shaking her hand, "Welcome back and I see you meant our other guest."

"Yes I have. Mark here has been nice enough to let me talk him to death."

Jack smiled at her, "You need a room?"

"Yeah the boats in the shop."

"I heard and I had Breanne give you one before she and James took off."

"Where are they going in such a hurry?"

"Vacation."

"Really is this a daddy gift?"

Jack smiled, "She wanted to see California." Jack noticed Mark walk off towards his room.

"And why didn't you go with? You know I would hold the fort down for you."

"Bobbie we both know I can't go back to the states, and we both know California would be the worst of it. Too many hippies." Jack joked walking inside.

"Which room this time old man?" When Bobbie was a bit younger when she was just starting out on the boats as a green horn, a person who bait the cages and was new to the boat, Jack had come into town. He looked horrible at first, sort of like Mark, very depressed and lost. She remembered one night she had walked in on him in a bathroom, back when the hotel only had one main bathroom. He was scared pretty bad, bullet holes, and something else. He smiled at her and gave her a line about how he got them. She never remembered his story, but she remembered the scars well.

"This old man could probably still take you. And there is only two rooms left. Either next to Breanne or next to Mark?"

"Which one has it's own bathroom?"

"Neither they share." Jack answered.

"well than just surprise me."

Mark walked down hearing the conversation and offered, "You can have my room and I can move over if you want your own bathroom."

Bobbie smiled, "No need. The other room is empty so I have my own bathroom, but thank you Mark."

Bobbie took the key and left the two men standing there.

"Did you find anything other than Bobbie?"

"Not really." Mark answered lowering his head. "You want me to go ahead and start in the dinning room, I don't have anything really to do."

"No. Why don't you come accompany this old man and sit with me outside. Talk some."

"Ok." he didn't want to be alone, and he already had made Bobbie upset, plus Jack seemed like an interesting person.

The two men sat outside on the deck in a bench swing. "So what is your story Mark?"

"What do you mean?" Mark tried to dodge the question.

"Why are you here?" 

"I already said I wasn't sure. Just passing through."

"Yeah you said that but I didn't believe it. And not just here, why are you in Canada there are usually two reasons Americans come to Canada. They don't like the fact that president was reelected, or they are running from the law."

"Well I'm not running from the law, and I haven't followed politics since I was younger"

"So what is your reason to be here?"

"I did a few things I never should have, and it was decided that it would be better if I left for everyone's sake."

"Judge decide that?"

"No. What about yourself?"

"I had to get out of town one day. Just had to leave the demons and memories behind."

"Did you escape the demons?" It looked almost as if Mark was looking at him for hope to maybe have a way of escaping his own demons.

"no. They only chased me faster, and they caught up with me in a bad way. Luckily Breanne's mom was nice enough to be there for me." Jack answered.

"You leave anyone behind?"

"Yeah a daughter. I heard awhile back she got married and even has children."

"Congratulations."

"They aren't my grandchildren to be a granddad you need to be there for them, and I'm dead to them." Jack answered sadly.

"Why haven't you gone back? If the demons aren't about anymore?"

"Because it was sort of decided it was better I was away too."

"Judge?" Mark asked.

"No."

They sat silently until the sun lowered in the sky signaling the beginning of the evening.

Jack excused himself to go cook for them.

Mark took the time to go up and take a shower, he heard soft music coming from Bobbies room. He smiled as he entered his own room. He felt like for the first time since he left everything behind that he belonged in the world, he belonged here, or at least had a purpose to be here. Maybe he could even escape his demons, he knew it was a hope that would be short lived, but it still was hope something he had been missing from his life since before had to leave it all behind.

Zach didn't like the new guy in town. There was something about him, something that made Zach very paranoid. He had to keep away from him. Was he up there to get him and take him back to the United States to face what he had left behind? Maybe the fake death didn't work out, but the remains were suppose to be mistakenly cremated. He had read about his own funeral in the news paper he grabbed as he crossed the border.

Why does this always happen as soon as he gets settled? Either someone comes into town that could be looking for him, or they call asking him to do one more thing for them always promising it would be the last time, but it never was. He was due for another call soon, and he would have to help them, they had to much against him. Why didn't they just let him live his life? Hadn't he given them enough already?

He paced around his small house he had gotten with the money he made his first time out on Bobbie's ship. As if they had been reading his mind the phone rang.

"Hello?" His voice weary.

"We need you to do one more job."

"Last time you said."

"You are the only person we trust."

"Ok send the information to my email account."

"Thank you."

"How is she?"

The phone went dead, they never answered his question, maybe he was better off for not knowing.

He was going to shower before he read what they wanted now. He smelt like fish. He stripped his clothes off again his fingers found the scars on his warn skin. A small bullet hole and a few other scars. Sometimes he wished they would disappear so he could act like the past never occurred, he still woke up at night in a cold sweat screaming.


	4. Gone Fishing

**CHAPTER 4: Going Fishing**

Mark came down and started helping Jack who was preparing chili again for supper. Laughing when he walked into the room, "Do you know how to make anything other than chili?"

"Yeah. Hamburgers."

"Great I can tell already this is going to be a healthy diet. Move over I'm not eating another spicy pot of chili."

"Can't handle the hot stuff?"

"I've handled hotter, but it doesn't mean I want to endure it forever." Mark laughed moving in to take over. "What else do you have in this place?"

"Other than hamburger and eggs?"

"yes."

"Nothing."

"Great."

"You know it's wrong to take over making one mans chili."

"Well than I'll be wrong." Mark said he felt happy, or at least content, a feeling he knew would go away soon.

Jack laughed, he liked being around Mark, it felt like being around a kindred spirit.

Bobbie walked into the room and watched as Jack and Mark worked easily side by side making food. They looked comfortable together and no one had looked comfortable around Jack. He had a way of making everyone uneasy. One look from him made people want to confuse everything they've ever done wrong. She joked with him once that he should be a cop, and the way he looked after that made her feel horrible.

"What are you two old men up too?"

"Old?" Jack said looking at her.

"Oh I'm sorry you will always be young at heart, and Mark well he's just to mysterious so that makes him old."

The bell at the reception desk rang. The person continually rang the bell until Jack walked out into the front to help them.

"What can I get you fellows?" Jack asked the two large men.

"We need a room." A man with a thick Russian accent said in a sarcastic voice.

"Just one?" Jack didn't want them there, but he didn't turn anyone away.

"No old man two."

"Well we have an issue I only have one room available."

"Only one room? This is the only hotel in the town." The angry Russian said.

Mark walked out of the kitchen when he heard the angry voice. "Jack can I speak to you in the kitchen."

"Sure Mark." Jack followed Mark into the kitchen just wanting to get away from the angry Russians. He knew he was older, old enough to know he couldn't take them anymore.

"You need help there?"

"No I got it. Just a room short."

"Easy fix. Have Bobbie move into my room, I'll move down to the couch and they have the two rooms and share a bathroom." Mark suggested.

"Mark I couldn't ask you."

"Your not asking Jack. I'm offering and I'll do it."

"But you'll be working."

"Yeah I don't sleep much anyways."

"Are you sure Mark?"

"It's fine. What could these guys be staying for anyways a few days?"

"Ok." Jack said wearily. He didn't want to put him out, and he didn't want those men there, but he had no reason to turn them away either than his gut. His gut was rarely wrong, but this might be one of those times.

Mark found Bobbie while Jack went to check the two gentlemen into the hotel. "Could you move into my room?"

"Where are you moving too?" Bobbie asked.

He assumed automatically she thought he meant with him. "I'm moving to the couch we got two men in, and I'm sure you don't want to share a bathroom with them."

She smiled, "No."

"I'll get my stuff out of there." Mark said walking upstairs to his room. He quickly packed his clothes and moved them down to a closet on the main floor. He watched the two men walk up the stairs noticing a bulge in the middle of their back. Something wasn't right, and he felt like running suddenly. But if they were after him they would have already tried at him.

Jack walked up beside Mark, "They aren't eating here." He too had noticed the bulges in their back. "Glad you're here." Jack said smiling at Mark, he knew if something happened Mark would have his back.

"Want to go have a few beers?" Bobbie asked having finished moving out of her room.

"Sure." Jack said smiling, "But I probably shouldn't leave. Breanne is suppose to call soon. Why don't you two go, and bring me back a beer later."

"Are you sure Jack?" Bobbie asked feeling like this was a bad set up on Jack's part.

"Yeah. Have fun."

Mark lowered his head, he too could tell it was a bad set up. "Shall we?" He forged on anyways, he hadn't felt comfortable around people in awhile and he was comfortable around those two.

Zach paced his house, the news of the men in town was wearing on him. He had read what they wanted him to do now, and it had nothing to deal with two Russians. He needed to borrow the boat, would she let him? Probably not, she would want to be there, wouldn't be the first time he has done it with her on the ship. But it never felt right.

He stopped pacing time to go get everything into motion. One more and they would free him, they said they had everything cleared so he could go back home. He knew it was only if he got this done right.

Quickly he showered making sure he had his gun nearby at all times. The Russians weren't good, not in the least. He dressed wearing baggy clothes so that his gun would be hidden from sight. Finding his knife he put it in his boot. He hadn't warn his gun and knife in a long time, it felt almost weird to have them on again in this town.

When he got to the bar he saw Bobbie sitting with the new guy, damn another new face within a day of each other. It wasn't not normal for this town.

"Hey Zack join us. I'm buying." Bobbie called him over.

Mark noticed the uneasiness in Zack as he walked over to the bar. "Thanks." He said taking a beer bottle from one of the bartenders.

"What is wrong you look off?" Bobbie asked.

"No I'm fine. Just not use to being idle you know."

"Yeah." She smiled at him.

Mark wondered if there was something more there between the two. Maybe she wanted more, but she didn't seem like the type of person who would have a crush on someone and not act on it.

"When will the boat be ready again?"

"Soon. I was going to take it out and check and make sure everything's fine. You want to come along? I figured three people good enough to do a quick fish run before the crab season."

"Yeah next week?"

"Probably later this week up until a week or so. Got to get the boat back in time for Crab season. Plus we need to find a new green horn. Rumor is ours is moving on to another ship."

"Well fuck him." Zach said smiling eyeing Mark.

Bobbie thought about asking Mark along, but she wanted to give him a dry run before. "Mark why don't you come along. You and Jack probably have a few days of hard labor in the dinning room, and I can help with that."

"I don't have much experience."

"Most people don't." Zack said, he had a plan. Keep your enemies close, "What you scared?"

Mark knew he was just baiting him, but it was hard not to take the bait. "Fine. If we get the dinning room done before you take off I'll go along."

"Good we have a plan. Mark can cook too."

"Good we need a cook, you suck."

"Thank you, but its hard to make a feast with what we have on the boat, and the time we have."

'Sure thing Captain. You going to break him in before we go out?"

"Probably take him out a few times on short runs. I'll call you when we pack the ship up."

"Sure. I got to go. Thanks for the beer." Zach said getting up, he shook Marks hand an noticed Mark studying him as he had studied him.

Zach went back to his house, the reason he really left was because of the two Russian men who walked into the bar. He found his secure phone and dialed the number by memory.

"I'll be able to do it in about a week. There will be two other people on the boat you'll have to make sure they are asleep before you board."

"Good." The phone went dead.

Zach ran his fingers through his head nervously. He hated doing this, he had hated for a long time, and he expected to be left alone after he had to leave.

"I better get back to the hotel." Mark said getting up also uncomfortable from the two Russians in the room. He wasn't sure if they were from Russia, or if they were post Cold-War mariners, after the wall came down, the supply became larger than the demand for them, but most found work around the world.

"Ok. Let me get a six pack." She motioned for the bartender, the bar was full that night, but because of who she was she got waited on quickly. "A six pack please."

"Sure Bobbie, you want us to put it on your tab?"

"Yes please." She took the six pack from the older man and got up following Mark who had already started towards the door. "Wait up there stranger." She said catching up.

"Sorry. I just needed to get out of there." He answered softly, he had never liked large crowds when he wasn't working.

He noticed as they walked towards the hotel that the two Russians were following them back. Quickening his pace as he moved towards the hotel.

Jack was sitting on the porch when they got back. "Take a seat you two."

"Jack I'm stealing him from you."

"Oh you can have him. I'm not much for guys." Jack joked, something he rarely did.

"No later this week I need him to go out with us on the ship."

"Only if we get the dinning room done." Mark said looking at Jack who seemed to have a smile on him.

"Don't worry about that. It'll get done when it gets done." Jack said grabbing a beer out of the six pack.

"I made a deal and I'll keep my promise." Mark said grabbing himself a beer.

The Russians were back and looking at the three sitting on the deck. Mark watched them as they walked into the house, they never took their eyes off of Mark.

"What was that about?" Bobbie asked laughing, she didn't notice the way Mark was coiled ready for an attack.

Jack noticed and made note to talk to Mark later, he didn't need any trouble in the hotel, or in the town.

"Boy's I'm going to go and finish moving into the room."

Jack waited awhile, allowing the comfortable silence to overcome them both. When he felt like it was fine to break it he asked, "What is your story?"

Mark looked at Jack, he noticed how Jack noticed the uneasiness. "nothing I care to share."

"Nothing you can't or won't?"

"Does it matter. I don't know why they are here, and I'm not sure if they are here for me. If you want I can leave."

Jack thought about it, he wasn't going to turn the man out, he had nothing to go on, "No that won't be necessary. I just don't need problems." 

"I don't need them either." Mark answered softly. "What's your story?"

"it's long."

"I have time. You mentioned running from your demons. How did you get rid of them?" Mark asked softy there was a clear need to know. He yearned to know how to make the demons disappear.

"This is just between us and I'm sure you can keep it to yourself."

Mark shook his head, he could keep a lot to himself.


	5. Will God Forigive

**CHAPTER 5: Will God Forgive**

"I was around your age when I was working for the LAPD. I was a great cop, and I knew it, an even better detective. I was arrogant and new I could take anything on. I was well on my way to making it big, Major, possibly even a Colonel in the LAPD. I got this one case. A woman was murdered. Her head was cut off, her fingers, anything that would allow us to identify her was gone. The face haunted me at night. I worked on and off the clock trying to find who she was, and who did it. It ate me alive slowly, I got way to close to the case. I started drinking. Slowly I worked my way back to a street beat. A few friends in the force were bending over backwards trying to help me, but I just never took the help. I found myself training new officers." He paused and took a long drawl on the bottle of beer in his hands. The demons never quite quit chasing him, he didn't know what to tell Mark to help him. "There was a new officer. A female, one of the great ones. You could tell she was going to be a great officer. Top of her class, and she had the gut for it."

Mark could tell it was bothering Jack to tell the story so he just sat there an listened. He knew the end of the story remembered reading about it.

"We were out one day. A routine disturbing the peace call in the wrong area. I told her to hang back a bit just because of the area. I knocked on the door in my uniform and before I could do anything the man who answered the door shot me." Jack was unconsciously putting a hand over the area where he had been shot, "She rushed him trying to stop him from firing again. She fired hit him. But not the guys inside. They pulled us in. She tried to fight them, but they knocked her out easily. There were at least 3 big guys. We were inside and I was on the brink of unconsciousness. But I was granted the darkness before I saw them." He stopped talking than he didn't need to continue. "I came too in the hospital."

Mark didn't say anything, there was nothing to say to take that away. He felt more compelled to share a story with Jack, but what.

Jack rubbed his eyes, "After that it all went down hill, eventually I got into a car wreck driving drunk and I killed a mother. I didn't spend anytime behind bars, but I didn't need to I wasn't able to live with myself. I took off after that. My daughter didn't want me around anymore I had killed her mother. The one woman I ever loved."

It hit Mark hard hearing the last part he couldn't say anything, he felt like he should say something. Again there was nothing that could be said. They sat in silence for awhile before Mark started speaking, "Do you think god will ever forgive us for what we've done?"

"God will forgive if you ask him. The hard part is forgiving yourself." Jack watched Mark, even after he felt horrible reliving the past, he could see Mark was worse off than him. "It takes a long time to forgive yourself, but you have to quit beating yourself up to began with, and allow yourself to care for others again, and not just be nice to them."

"I don't know if God will ever forgive me." Mark finished his beer and grabbed another not moving.

"God will you just have to ask Mark." Jack got up he could tell Mark wanted to be alone.

"I was a undercover cop. I killed people while I was undercover. I've raped women, killed children, drugs, alcohol, watched people get killed, aided occasionally, tortured people, and hurt those I loved the most." Mark said he didn't want to be alone, he had been alone for a long time. "The woman I loved turned her back on me the minute she saw who I was, and my daughter she's to nice to turn me out. So I left town. I used my skills to mix in with people and moved from town to town working. Nothing holding me, when it was time to move I just moved on. Usually when the people got to close, the alcohol wasn't working anymore, or the scenery got to normal."

Jack put his hand on Marks shoulder but said nothing. "I'll see you in the morning we have a lot of work to do." And not all of it is in the dinning room.

Bobbie had been in the background listening. She came back down to sit on the porch when she heard the two men talking. She moved quickly when she heard Jack coming in she saw him and he saw her.

"We probably should talk. If you would like to." He said knowing she was thinking twice about letting Mark on her crew.

"No need." She wasn't going to let him near her ship, if she had her way she would have him out of town. Than she calmed down her brain caught up with her feelings. She had no right to judge the man, she knew nothing of his story other than what he told.

"How about some decaf coffee?" Jack said smiling he knew she was finally allowing herself to think and not feel. He liked her she was smart. She reminded him of his daughter, and she was fun to talk with.

"Yeah. Is he going to be ok?" She asked seeing the stranger sitting on the deck his head bowed his shoulders hunched over.

"Eventually. If he lets people help." Jack answered walking to the ktichen.

"I don't know if he deserves to be right. I heard what he said."

"Bobbie he was doing a job, and we don't know the story. And if he did what he said he did look at him he's paying for it. Right now he probably thinks he is worse than those he put away, and he needs help. I understand if you want to back out, but you are just being like everyone else using your feelings and not thinking."

She hated it because Jack always seemed to be right about stuff. "What about those two Russians they seem to have him freaked out."

"We don't know what his story is. For all we know he had been working with the Russians. He will let us know if he needs help." Jack knew he wouldn't, but they would know soon enough.

"I'm going to bed I have to think about what I'm going to do now." Bobbie said getting up and walking to her room.


	6. Old Into New

**CHAPTER 6: Old Into New**

Mark sat on the porch most of the night just letting the beer in his hand get warm, the world spun around him, and he didn't notice. He let the past run through his mind, let the demons catch up again. He closed his eyes, it was getting late and he had to work in the morning. He got up from the porch and walked inside. Bathroom he needed a bathroom, he walked down the hall till he found a door open, the bathroom. He stumbled back down the hall and grabbed his bag out of the closet where he had put it.

He showered letting the water cleanse him as he let the past play in his mind again. He got out of the shower not feeling any better than when he had gotten in. He looked at himself in the mirror not recognizing the face looking back at him. It was older, the beard had flecks of gray in it and it didn't match his hair color. He needed to shave. He found the razor he had bought. When he finished he felt a little like himself again, clean shaven, he hated beards they always made his face itch, but he always seemed to grow one when he was running from the past. Maybe it was his way of hiding from the past, a disguise to throw the demons off.

Shorts and a shirt, it was hot in the house, he walked down the hallway to the couch a pillow and blanket sat there waiting for him. He lay down the world was spinning around his head. He closed his eyes and tried to block the demons out, it was time to try and sleep.

The more he tried to sleep the less he could. His mind was like a little kid playing around every time he was on the edge of sleep it would wake him and all he could do was sigh. And turn to try and find a comfortable position again, the old position suddenly uncomfortable. Most of the night went by before he knew it, sleep wasn't going to come. So he gave up and got off the couch and walked into the dinning room quietly he turned the light on. The table needed sanding the surface was rough, and than he could take it out and put a coat of stain on it. The walls were all up, the floor needed sanding too. A nice old wood floor that had seen a lot over the years. That would be a days work itself, what else was there in the room? Painting, of course, he saw the paint buckets against the wall.

There was a line drawn on the wall, what was that for? Maybe a window into the kitchen? It didn't matter he could start sanding the table, getting it down to the bare wood again. That shouldn't wake anyone. Sand paper, where might that be? He looked around the room and found it under the paint cans.

Taking the sand paper he started with the table top. It needed the most work. He let his hand run over the rough surface, it was old he could tell from the texture of the wood. He would make it look like new again, give the table a new life, a better life. He sanded most of the night, working on the table top than it's sides, and than the legs. When he finished he let his hand run over the surface again, smooth. His hands hurt but he wasn't finished. The chairs needed sanding too, a few looked like they needed to be rebuilt all together. Sanding the chairs that were in decent shape he found the sun rising on him. The others would wake soon, and they would find him working. He went to change into a pair of pants and a different shirt, his current shirt soaked in sweat.

He returned and took the table apart, he would need to in order to get it out of the house. He carried the pieces outside and found the stain for it. He applied the first coat, easily spreading the stain across the table. He enjoyed the knowledge that he was taking something warn, and broken and making it making it new again.

He left the table resting outside so the first coat of stain could dry. He thought about moving onto the wood floor, but decided it would be better to surprise everyone with breakfast already done. It didn't take him long to find his way around the kitchen and he went to work making scramble eggs, bacon, and sausage with toast. The coffee already on, he didn't feel tired even for having stayed up the entire night. He felt alive and he needed to keep moving for fear this feeling might leave him.

Jack awoke to the smell of coffee and bacon. He sat up in bed, wondering where the smell was coming from. Time to start another day. He climbed out of bed and showered quickly smiling at the thought of the work that he had in front of him. With Mark he should be able to get the rest of the dinning room finished, and help the man out at the same time. Work always seemed to help the soul, that was Jacks philosophy if life sucked find something to do, put your focus on that and life won't suck so much. If you are too busy to notice that life is trying to deal you a bad hand again, and you can't take the hand than life can't suck much.

He walked out and found the couch empty. Had Mark left in the night? He didn't think it was much like the man to leave when he made a promise, it would have shocked him. He walked through the house looking into the dining room, a naked light bulb eliminating the room, the table was gone. He continued to the kitchen to find Mark cooking.

Mark noticed Jack coming and said as he entered the room, "I hope you don't mind I sanded the table and put the first coat of stain on it. Than I decided to cook breakfast."

"No it's fine." Jack thought about what Mark said, he must not have slept the night before, but there was no sign of fatigue. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Mark said turning around to finish cooking, something he hadn't done in a long time. Being a drifter rarely left him a kitchen to cook in or a need to cook for anyone. It was nice to cook and he had always enjoyed it. "Have a seat please. Coffee is already waiting and breakfast will be done soon."

"Ok." Jack grabbed a cup of coffee with a smile on his face. "So you didn't sleep last night?"

"No not really." Mark didn't lie for him to get all he had done there was no time to sleep, and it didn't matter he wasn't tired.

Bobbie walked down the steps smelling the breakfast cooking, "Jack did you become a better cook since last time I stayed here?" She asked walking towards the kitchen.

"Nope." Jack answered sitting at the table sipping on his coffee.

She walked in the room to see Mark cooking. "Oh. Finally something other than burnt eggs and chili." She took a seat at the table and watched as Mark cooked, "You want some help there Betty Crocker?" She joked.

"Nope finished." He grabbed two plates and distributed the food equally among them. He put one in front of Jack and the other in front of Bobbie. "Enjoy." He said finishing off his cup of coffee.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Jack asked worried by the sudden happy mood in Mark.

"No I'm not really hungry I'm going to go start sanding the floor in the dinning room. Were you going to put a serving window in the dining room?" 

"Yeah." Jack said looking at Mark cautiously.

"ok." Mark said moving into the dinning room to work.

"What's up with him?" Bobbie asked once Mark was out of the room.

"I don't know." Jack said "Did you make your decision?"

"Yeah I invited him along and I'm not going to take back the invitation. And by the looks of things yesterday he's punishing himself enough for everything."

"Good I knew you were decent folk." Jack said with a smile.

"Too bad you are too old to come out. It would be nice to see what you can do on a boat."

"No I don't have sea legs. I prefer land." Jack answered back.


	7. Memories

**Chapter 7: Memories**

Mark found his mind catching up with him as he sanded the floor. The false feeling of happiness went away with the morning. There was a power sander and he new, it would speed up the process, it wasn't much physical work. Any work he tried now wouldn't help him because he wouldn't be able to do it. His mind seemed to have control now, how he lost it he wasn't sure, the control. The more he tried to take his mind off her the more it kept going back to her face, the sound of her voice, soft skin, and the smell of her hair. He closed his eyes trying to block her image out, it had been years since he thought about her became it on brought his pain and sadness. The memories were of a dream he no longer could have, he wouldn't allow himself to dream anymore. The music played softy in the background as his mind dreamt of the life he once had. Hoping to have the dream once again, but knowing it didn't deserve it, hating itself for wanting it.

**I should go out tonight get on with my life**

**Break these chains of solitude**

**With a little luck and a little help**

**I might even find myself in the arms with someone new**

What was she doing now? Did she forgive him for what he did? Was she ok? Had she moved on? He imagined she had. She was over with him he could see it in her eyes, it helped make his decision easier. She probably had a husband by now, and little children running around. A happy family like he once had and lost. He hoped she had the girl and boy she dreamed of having, he laughed when she told him about that dream. She even had the white picket fence, a small garden, in a large house in the suburbs. He told her than he probably couldn't give it to her, he was afraid to have another child, he couldn't protect his own children. He knew he could never give her that life, it would only get taken away. Everything good in his life always was taken away. He didn't deserve the good he had created, it was a dream he shouldn't have been able to dream. Men like him couldn't have a happy life, they didn't deserve it. They deserved pain and loneliness because that is all they caused others.

Her face wouldn't go away as he moved the electric sander over the rough wooden floor. Why was she coming back to him now of all the times? His heart hurt, not physically. He missed his life, as crappy as it had been he still missed it. He only found emptiness in a easy fuck, and the women seemed to find the same in him because none of them mourned him leaving. Had she mourned him? No she hated him, she told him.

Like a slow moving movie real the scene played over in his head. Curtis pulling him away, his mind refusing to believe that he had died, there was still hope. Curtis spoke the words that brought all hope to an end telling him that he was dead. Audrey's eyes betraying the pain she felt, quickly turning to hatred, a deep hatred that was because of him and for him. She rushed across the room smacking him, and he did nothing to stop her, he deserved worse. How could he let the man she loved die? He didn't do it on purpose he had still hoped that she might understand once he explained everything to her about that day, but that was a faulty hope his mind knew it, but his heart refused to listen. But the instant they pulled her away, his face stinging waking his heart up to tell him it was over. He had hurt another person he loved, and that had loved him. She had seen the monster he hid inside, and she knew now what he was and hated him.

**Cause once you loved somebody**

**It ain't that easy to do**

**Once you loved somebody**

**Like I loved you **

Her legs gave out as her world slipped away from her. She had told him goodbye kissed him and felt the soft skin of his face one last time. With no intention of ever having that touch again. She didn't hate him, at least not at that moment, once Paul's funeral started she would hate him, or maybe she couldn't because it was Jack. She had read his file, he had told her what he had done before he came to work with her father. Seeing how much it hurt him, knowing about his drug addiction, and yet she couldn't help but feel sorry for him when she first meant him. Of course there was this mysteriously dangerous nature about him that made him ooze a sex appeal t hat was hard not to get absorbed by. She had no intention of having a relationship with anyone until she menat him, and she had a rule about not dating coworkers until she meant him. The first time they had made love she didn't expect it to happen again. A one night stand between coworkers who had a hard day and needed a release somehow. Both of them were lonely, he missed his life back in L.A. he had left behind, and she missed having the other side of the bed filled by someone. He knew about Paul and was hesitant to get involved with her even if it was just a one night stand.

Explaining himself he told her the story of Teri, and at that moment she knew she wanted more than a one night stand. She had a few drinks at that time, but it wasn't enough to impair her judgment. The pain she saw in his blue eyes was more than enough to make her heart race. She wasn't surprised when her brain jumped ahead of her heart and asked him to drive her home, and when they got there he kindly walked her to her door, turning to go to his car she grabbed his hand and pulled him around gently. His lips were soft, she still could remember the softness, and his taste.

He pulled away, a clear need in his eyes, but also a caution there too. It was like he wanted her, but his mind told him he couldn't have her. Maybe he thought he hadn't deserved her.

"Please come in." She said softly looking him in his blue eyes that showed the pain again.

"Audrey I don't think I can." He said softly as if he was afraid to speak any louder for fear of his voice giving away what he truly wanted.

"I don't want to be alone Jack. I don't know what I want with Paul, but I do know I don't want to be alone, and I want to be with you tonight." She didn't know about tomorrow for him, but she wanted him than, and the day after.

She was almost in tears afraid he'd reject her and she would spend another night alone. If he had rejected her she would have went back to Paul that night, not out of love, but out of need to have someone with her. Someone to love her and someone she could love.

She kissed him again this time feeling him returning it with as much passions. She opened the door and pulled him inside, no reason to give the neighbors something to talk about.

**Look what you've gone and done**

**Ruining everything that was**

**Who tries to steal this heart away**

**I can't get you off my mind**

**Try to tell myself a million times**

**A little time is all it takes**

Letting the memories flow through her she sat on her couch curling her legs up the cup of coffee in her hand. As much as it hurt to remember the man who had stolen her heart and than shattered it, she couldn't not remember him. She had loved him, more than she had admitted to herself. He was a paradox trapped between his job and who he really was. But he never complained about it, not even after the agency he devoted his life to and lost his family too turned its back on him. He didn't complain when she left him, she knew she had crushed his heart, but he didn't show it.

His funeral had been hard to attended a few days after Paul's. She cried more for him than she did her own husband, but things had been over between her and Paul for a long time. She felt guilty for what had happened to him, not sure if she could love a man like Jack, afraid Jack might decide to stay in LA and leave her, in her fear and confusion she let him go, or tried to. Than Paul had died. Than Jack had died. Both men she had loved gone in the same day.

Jack death puzzled her to this day. He was ready to accept his fate, and he was never one to back down from a promise or a duty, yet he had run being killed in the process. It was a closed casket funeral she never got to see his body, and part of her still held onto the denial that he was out there somewhere in the world living a life he deserved filled with happiness and love. On the good days when it didn't hurt much to think about him she would dream of being somewhere with him, feeling protected and loved by him. On the run, and yet safe as they could ever be.

His funeral was a shame. He deserved a full military funeral, but instead was given a small funeral hidden away from the media who had painted him as a rouge traitor, and not the patriot he was. The Chinese were angry when they found that Jack had died, they had insisted on seeing the body and watching the funeral. They sat outside of his funeral watching all of those who showed up for it. The small group that had shown up to mourn his passing. His daughter, who Audrey meant for the first time, with her husband Jack's former partner, Tony, Michelle, Chloe, and a few others from CTU. Her father showed up along with David Palmer and his children. Kim spoke of her father, and a few others recounted memories of him and his greatness. But there still was a cloak of darkness that wasn't mourning over the funeral. He died, and was labeled as a traitor not the hero that he was. The Chinese taking pictures and watching didn't help anyone either. When the casket went into the ground Audrey couldn't hold the tears back anymore, they fell from her eyes, she seemed to be the only one crying besides Kim. It seemed as if everyone else had already dealt with Jack's passing, as if they knew it would come eventually.

**Cause once you loved somebody **

**It ain't that easy to do**

**Once you loved somebody **

**Like I loved you**

The floor was sanded in no time, but his mind continued on remembering the good times he didn't deserve to have. They hid their relationship from her father, she had chosen to do it, and he allowed it understanding why she wanted to keep it private. He expected for the first month that she would up and leave him, but she never did. Each night after work he would go home and she would follow behind shortly after. Not wanting to cast too much suspicion their way. She had a key to his house and would let herself in. Most nights he cooked for them. They would eat discussing work. On a few occasions they went to the movies, looking like friends except in the darkness of the theater. The first time they went out to dinner and a movie he had been so nervous. DC was a large city, but running in certain circles it seemed small. People who knew Audrey and Paul had seen them at the restaurant. When they came over Audrey introduced Jack as a co-worker, he felt relieved when they didn't ask anymore questions. They were on their way out when they saw Audrey and stopped to say hi. If they had stayed the movie might never have happened. Audrey had to drag him to the movies laughing the entire way about how secretive he was being. In the darkness of the movie theater he felt her hand reach over and grab his own holding it. Simply holding her hand made his heart race, the soft skin of her palm in his own. He got bored of the movie and began to gently run his fingers on the soft skin of her palm.

They made love all night that night. When they finally slept she rested comfortably on his chest, the first night she had stayed the entire night with him. When he awoke in the morning he slipped out of the bed cooking breakfast for them and serving it to her in bed. They didn't make it through breakfast before they were back at making love. He still remembered her face full of pleasure and her soft moans as she climaxed every time.

But even the sex didn't out do the times they spent just laying in bed talking. He had never been one for inaction but she made it easy to just lay in bed talking and cuddling.

Outside now giving the table a second coat of stain. His mind went back to the day before he lost everything. He felt like he was on the top of the world he didn't expect to get knocked off once again

**I'll give you everything**

**That I have to give**

**I don't know if I can **

**Go that far again**

Tony held Michelle gently in his arms as she slept. "I love you." He said softly kissing her in her sleep. He was holding her again because of Jack. He had given up on trying after he got sentenced to prison. Jack had gotten him out, saved him from the hell he was in. He couldn't adjust to life as a traitor. Pushing Michelle away he found someone to fill her place, not really but just to fill the emptiness. Jack not only saved him once, but twice now. Jack brought him back to CTU and brought him back to his life. He wish he could return the favor, but Jack could never come back.

Michelle woke up she felt Tony's eyes on her watching her sleep. She smiled and turned in his arms happy to have him back.

"What's on your mind?" She asked when she saw his sad brown eyes looking down at her. They had promised to talk things out, no longer hiding inside. A new way to live their new life in DC. After the chaos was through Heller asked Tony to take Jack's place. Michelle followed along, Heller found a job for her too.

They hadn't spoken about Jack since the funeral. Tony told Kim, he couldn't forget the pain in her eyes, and the tears she cried. Chase had cried too. He wanted to tell them so bad that Jack wasn't dead, but it had to be believable. "him." Tony said softly.

Michelle knew who him was. The name didn't need to be mentioned.

"I wonder if he's ok?" Tony said softly.

"I'm sure he's fine wherever he is." Michelle said softly kissing Tony. She had wondered the same thing everyday. It wasn't fair that Jack had to leave his life behind, it wasn't right, after all he had done for everyone. She wasn't sure if he was fine, but he always got along.

She couldn't sleep, he invaded her dreams every night. On the best night she could dream of the future they would have had. Marriage, children, old age, happiness. It was gone, she should move on it was gone. Her dreams had died with him. It had been strange first working with Tony, it hurt more to see Jack's apart get emptied out by his daughter. Audrey had a few of his shirts, and she kept them. Weeks after he died she would smell his shirts sleeping in them hugging his pillow not letting go of him.

Everything faded away slowly. His smell went first, than his voice, and slowly his face started to fade. But the memories were still strong. She slept in his shirts every night curled up. She wanted him back, if just for a moment to tell him how sorry she was for what she did. He was never going to come back, death was final.

"Mark the floor looks great." Bobbie said finding Mark outside staining the table.

"Thanks." Mark said with a soft voice, Audrey was still invading his mind.

"The table looks great too." Bobbie knew something was wrong with Mark, the happy exterior was gone replaced with the cloak of sadness. She felt her heart go out to him.

"Thank you." Mark didn't want to talk, he just wanted to continue staining the table in peace.

"Mind if I help?" Bobbie asked moving over to help.

He didn't want help, but he didn't want to be alone either. Someone to fill her place, that's what he needed, a friend maybe. Maybe he could hope for a friend someone to help him hold on to his life that was slipping away slowly. "Ok."

**Cause once you've loved somebody**

**It ain't that easy to do**

**Once you loved somebody**

**Like I loved you **


	8. Holding On

CHAPTER 8: Holding ON

Jack watched as Mark and Bobbie worked together he smiled at the progress he had yet to work on anything. Mark seemed to know what he was doing and each time Jack tried to help with something Bobbie would stop him screaming, "Old man go sit down you have done enough we got it."

It didn't hurt his pride, normally it would, but Bobbie was a good girl he had watched grow up and she was just looking out after him. He was worried about Mark, though he was laughing and smiling he seemed still to have this aura of sadness even around Bobbie who was guaranteed to make anyone suck it up. She had that way about her, she was strong, far stronger than most of the men Jack had known, and she was able to be strong and make people take the bad and keep going. He had not planned on the two meeting, it just happened, he would be lying to himself if he didn't feel protective of Bobbie and wondered about what she was getting into if there were feelings there. They knew nothing of Mark, and he was a great guy, so it seemed, but there was more there than he was telling.

Mark was tired, but he kept working. A challenge he had to rise too. Bobbie was a woman and he wasn't going to be out done by her. It wasn't a contest, but the two pushed each other. He wasn't sexsist but he felt the need to work as hard if not harder than her.

She seemed to notice that he was tiring and slowed down. "You want to go in and get something to eat?" She asked knowing he didn't eat breakfast, nor had he slept yet.

"I'm not really hungry." And he smiled because with that comment alone earned him a look from her that would make almost anyone confess to everything they had ever done.

"You haven't eaten yet today and you didn't sleep last night." She did the same with her men on the boat. Exhaustion could kill everyone on a boat, and it just carried over onto land.

"I wasn't tired." Mark said feeling like a kid, he hadn't felt like that in a long time ever since Kim had taken care of him.

"Well we are almost finished with the dinning room besides staining a few more things than we are done. The hole in the wall is easy. You go in and get some sleep you can use my bed if you want. If you are going out with us fishing I need you to be well rested don't get much sleep on the boat."

"Yes ma'am." Mark mocked a fake salute.

She smiled was he flirting with her and was she flirting with him? Possibly she didn't like him, no she couldn't like him she just found him to be a decent guy who needed help to get through whatever demons he was carrying around from his past. Like Jack said there had to be excuses for the things he did. Mark was a mystery to be solved, something new to be figured out in the town she had already figured out a long time ago.

"Get out of here already. Here is the key to my room." She said handing him the key knowing that he would sleep better up there than on the couch, she planned to continue on working get all she could done, never one to be idle.

Mark was a nervous about sleeping in her bed, but he was exhausted now and he could use some down time, the couch had been comfortable the problem was he couldn't sleep his brain wouldn't shut up. It felt like a little kid in his head not wanting to sleep so he continued to cause issues.

When he finally hit the bed after a long shower he was sound asleep within minutes his mind giving way to exhaustion. He had been to tired to allow the dreams to plague his sleep.

She had finished staining the table and went inside Jack was already working on lunch.

He smiled at her when she walked in, "Where's Mark?"

"Upstairs in my room sleeping. He needed to sleep and I'm not using it right now." She had gotten use to sharing beds a long time ago taking shifts to sleep on the relatively large crabbing boats.

Jack smiled, "Good." He knew that Bobbie would take a protective stance over Mark by her questioning of his morality and than allowing him back into her world without him ever knowing he was going to be kicked away again. "You want to talk about what you heard with him?"

"Yes, but I don't want to push him."

"He'll tell you in his own time."

"You see yourself in him?"

She had always been very perceptive even as a child. That was why Jack liked her so much, and was protective of her as a daughter. She would have made a great police officer, but that wasn't the life she found.

"Yes I once was as plagued as he is and I can understand." Jack said not looking up from the food he was cooking he was always worried that the town would push him away once they found out he had killed a kid.

"He is lucky to have found someone to help him." She said placing a hand on Jack's back seeing a change in him. She had noticed it even as a child sitting in the bar her watching him drink, each time someone would question him about the past, even now he changed a dark cloud seemed to come over him. The same dark cloud that lived over Mark.

Tony felt uneasy the next morning thinking about Jack the night before and seeing Audrey still torn up, though hiding it well, bothered him. She still loved him, but did she love him only because he died? She was going to leave him before Jack's death? It didn't matter they could never be together no one including Kim could ever know Jack was still alive it was a secret that would die with five people who knew about it. He found himself actually looking up to the ceiling as if God would be found there to answer his prayers the prayers he hadn't said since he was a little child being dragged to church by his mother. These prayers were for Jack hoping he had found something, a new life that made him happy he deserved it. He didn't deserve what he got, but he took it anyways because that was how Jack was.

Snapping out of his trance the phone was ringing, "Hello?" Tony answered trying to snap out of the darkness he felt thinking about Jack. He missed the one person he knew would always have his back.

"Tony." Kim's voice came over the line.

FUCK, he hated talking to Kim she took Jack's passing horribly, the Chinese outside the funeral never helped. Every time she called he always felt like telling her Jack's not dead he's somewhere in the world right now hopefully still living. "Kim how are you?"

"I'm here." She said still coping with her fathers death she didn't know if she'd ever be fine again. She missed him, and never got to say goodbye. The way he died didn't make sense, but no one would give her more information.

"What can I help you with?"

"Chase and I were looking to go on a vacation and I've never been to DC I was wondering?"

Fuck he wanted to see her. He promised to protect her and look after her, he hadn't seen her since the funeral, and he couldn't say no Michelle would kill him if she found out. He cut her off, "Sure come on down. We'd love to have you. We have two spare rooms."

"Good we've missed you guys. And I have some news for you."

Tony felt his stomach fall out did she find out about Jack, she was like her father he wouldn't snap over the phone he'd show up rip your balls off and than snap at you. "Great can't wait."

Audrey was in the doorway looking as if she hadn't slept in a long time and the weight of the world was on her shoulders hunching them over.

"Kim I got to go. Call us at home and Michelle and you can set up a date."

"Ok bye Tony."

"Bye." Tony put the phone back on it's base and began to apologize.

"Don't worry Tony." Audrey said, personal phone calls were prohibited, but Tony was one of the higher ranking personal so it didn't matter. "Was that Kim Bauer?" it hurt to say the last name visibly it showed on her face she was still working on hiding her feelings.

"Yes." Tony said seeing the pain in her eyes. Did she really love Jack now?

"How is she?" Audrey asked she wanted to run out of the room, out of the building, anything out of there so no one could see the pain she was in.

"Doing better. Can I help you with something?" Tony could tell she wanted out of the conversation.

"Yeah I wanted to see if you had those reports done yet."

"Yes I sent them to you via email this morning." Tony said softy afraid that any moment Audrey was going to fall apart in his office.

"Oh I'm sorry I must have missed them."

"I'll send them to you again." He said smiling fuck don't fall apart I don't' know how I feel about you. You were going to leave him until he died, you broke his heart that he had finally given away to you.

"No need go ahead and send them directly to my father."

"Ok." Surprised Audrey usually checked over the work.

"Sorry."

"Don't be you have a lot." He said still smiling wondering if he should invest time to see if she was ok.

When Audrey left the room a few minutes later Michelle came in. "What was that about? She looks like hell. Did I hear right Kim called?"

"Final question. Yes Kim called. Audrey just wanted some reports."

"She looks bad." Michelle's heart went out for her. She left Tony to his work and went back to her office across the hall to work.

After awhile she got up and went to the bathroom. When she walked in she hear a soft sob. She looked down to see the shoes on the floor under the stall. They were Audrey's no question about that. Michelle knocked softly on the door, "Audrey?"

Wiping the tears away from her eyes trying to compose herself enough to speak, "Yes Michelle."

"You want to talk?" Michelle asked softly.

It made Audrey cry harder.

"I'll be back in a minute." Michelle left the bathroom and went to Secretary Heller's office. She knocked softly on the door and waited for the booming voice to command her to come in.

"How can I help you Michelle?" Heller said pointing to a chair.

"Audrey isn't feeling well. I was wondering if it was ok if I took a long lunch break and took her home?" Michelle said not wanting to leave Audrey alone.

"Sure. IS she fine?"

"Just the flu I think."

"OK." he was busy and wanted to check on her but Michelle seemed to have it under control.

"Thank you sir." Michelle got up and left the office went back to the bathroom where Audrey was sobbing still.

"Audrey can you get yourself under control long enough to get out the door?"

Audrey tried to stop crying, "I don't know."

"Come on you are going home with the flu." Michelle said waiting for the door to open to the stall.

"I can't I got work."

"It'll wait come one." Michelle said helping Audrey out of the stall when the door opened. "You need to get some rest. You look like hell." Jack's not dead, Michelle wanted to blurt out she could see the love in Audrey's eyes, and understand why she had wanted to end things with Jack that day. She had seen something few had gotten to see and it was scary. Michelle had done the same when Tony came back she saw this other side to him and began to wonder if she ever really knew him, what she didn't know at that time was it was still Tony, but he was hurting. In Jack's case he was doing his job and he had to do it without fail.

Audrey composed herself and walked out with Michelle. Once they were inside the car again Audrey started to cry quietly.

"You loved him didn't you?" Michelle said wanting to get her talking so that she might deal with her feelings.

"I did. I was so stupid. I hurt him before he died, I never deserved him." Audrey said.

"He would have understood." Maybe not, but eventually she would have figured it out and explained it to Jack.

"I just… he… Paul died because of Jack's actions. I know he did what he had too.. . But I… and he… tortured… God he was so hurt when I told him. Than he… he's dead… and it's my fault. If I would have just.."

"What Audrey? What could you have done to stop him?" Michelle asked the obvious question. "He was going to be taken into custody and given to the Chinese. He chose a different death for himself." Michelle gave the same story everyone had made up to make it look like Jack wasn't acting selfish in the end because it was so out of character. "You couldn't have done anything to stop that Audrey."

Michelle was quiet for awhile, "You know he loved you. You made that last year of his life happy. I could tell when I first saw him at CTU. He was happy, changed from the way he had been." And than it went away like it always seemed to do for Jack, "He loved you and you made him happy. Try to remember the good times." God that was so cheap to say.

When they got to Audrey's house Michelle walked her inside, "Get some sleep ok. You look horrible. Tonight you are coming over to my house for supper, and than you are going to go home and move on. Jack wouldn't want you to be this sad. He loved you and if he knew he made you this sad he'd be angry with himself. So please stop before he gets angry at himself."

Audrey found herself laughing at Michelle. It was so true Jack would have blamed himself, he always did. When it rained on one of their dates that was suppose to be a picnic he began to apologize as if it was his fault it rained.

"You going to be ok alone?" Michelle asked looking at her seeing the slight smile on her face.

"Yeah."

"Ok call if you need anything." Michelle felt sorry for her wondering if she had any friends out there in the world.

"Ok."

"I'll be by around five to get you for supper. Be ready." Michelle said before closing the door to leave Audrey alone.


	9. nothing fun

Chapter 9: Nothing Fun

Bobbie lingered downstairs after finishing all of the sanding and staining there wasn't much left to work on. Walking up the stairs she lingered outside her door, she didn't hear anything on the other side, but she still softly knocked. When she opened the door she smiled as she saw the sleeping figure on the bed. Mark was stretched out his head resting on the pillow with one of his arms tucked underneath. The other arm was sprawled across his stomach slowly rising and falling with his torso as he breathed in deep breaths, he was sound asleep. He looked better asleep than he did awake, she thought taking in the slim form, his eye lashes were long, and his sandy blonde hair had flecks of gray in it.

Moving quietly as to not disturb him she grabbed clothes out of her bag and moved to bathroom closing the door. Her finger lingered on the lock, but she decided there was really no reason to lock the door. She hadn't locked a door since she had been a teenager in her room smoking pot trying to keep her father from finding out. She smiled at the memories as she undressed to shower.

Jack was downstairs fixing his famous chili again. Hew was in the middle of seasoning the tomato sauce when the phone rang. One thing he hated was the phone, it was annoying the town was small enough that if you wanted to talk to someone you could very well walk to their house without being put out. And if someone from out of town wanted to talk to them it was most likely a telemarketer who would annoy the crap out of him even after he told them six times he wasn't interested.

"Hello." He answered in a voice that showed he was annoyed.

"Jack I need to speak to Bobbie." The caller said skipping all the pleasantries.

"Patrick she's busy."

"Tell her I need to see her tonight." Patrick said annoyed with the old man. Patrick was one of the wealthiest people in town, the wealthiest. He owned most all of the boats that were docked in the marina. The way of business own multiple boats and crews and put them up against each other, that way the little guys never have a chance to compete. He owned the boat that Bobbie was the captain of.

Jack thought to himself as he hung up on the arrogant bastard, 'Who was he now a secretary'. Jack hated Patrick the scenes may change but some things stay the same. There are always those rich assholes who think just because they have money they are better than everyone else and had the right to push them around. Patrick had tried to buy out the hotel on more than one occasion to turn it into something else, but Jack had refused to sale every time.

"You did what?" Tony said surprised by what Michelle was telling him.

"She was really messed up Tony." Michelle tried to defend her decision. She had never really known Audrey and did not know all of what had happened between her and Jack, she knew Jack's side, and that wasn't enough to hate the woman was it? "So I invited her over for supper."

Tony wiggled in his chair uncomfortable unsure of how to treat Audrey, and unsure if she broke down if he would be able to keep from telling her about Jack. "Ok."

"I wasn't asking for permission." Michelle snapped angry for no real reason.

Heller walked into the room getting both Michelle and Tony's attention quickly, "Sorry to interrupt but I wanted to talk with Michelle for a minute. Than Tony I need to see you in my office."

'Yes sir." Tony said uncomfortable he always felt like he was in school again going to the principals office when Heller told him he needed to talk to him in his office.

Michelle followed Heller into his office down the hall.

"Have a seat Michelle" Heller said taking a seat on the edge of his desk. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good sir thank you for asking."

"How has the move gone?"

"Very well sir. It is like we have lived her forever." Michelle answered wondering what Heller wanted he was not one to beat around the bush, but she wasn't going to stop him either.

"How is…" He searched for the name in his mind, he should know it and yet he could never remember her name, "Jack's daughter doing?"

"Better sir. She married her boyfriend." Ok something was wrong if he was asking about Kim. What could it be? Jack, god the name sent chills down her spine every time she heard it. Not knowing about where he was always bothered her. She felt like everyone, including herself and Tony, had turned their back on him and he was out in the world all alone. It was hard at the funeral not because she had to fake the emotions they weren't faked, for all purposes Jack Bauer was dead, never able to return to the country he served with undying loyalty.

He was uncomfortable with the subject he wanted to talk to Michelle about, he hated bringing personal business into the office, but it was his daughter after all. "Thank you for helping Audrey out earlier."

"Sir it was nothing really." Michelle said wondering if Heller still believed Audrey was just sick. The man could read people well but he always seemed to miss the signs with his own family, or maybe he didn't want to deal with them.

"I am very grateful that you were able to help her. She is having a rough time now." He felt like asking Michelle to become her friend, but that was just wrong.

"Sir It is very understandable." Michelle's turn to be uncomfortable.

"Thank you." That was all he couldn't go further, his mind just wouldn't let his heart lead him.

"Is that all than sir?" Michelle asked shifting in her seat.

"yes I'm sorry."

"Thank you sir. No reason to be sorry." Michelle said getting up, "I'll send Tony in."

"Thank you." Heller said waiting for her to leave before he brought his fingers up to the bridge of his nose pushing against it as if he could press the stress headache that was starting to form right behind his eyeballs away.

Tony knocked softly before entering the office. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yeah please sit down Tony." Heller moved to behind his desk. "I've been on the phone all day with President Logan and he has some worries."

Oh shit, about what? Had to be about Heller employing a person that was labeled a traitor, guilty of treason.

"It seems that the Chinese still believe that Jack didn't die. They want his body dug up and they want to be able to do test themselves."

Oh shit that was worst, the body wouldn't test out right. "Sir that is"

"I know Tony it's wrong and it won't happen as long as I'm in this office. That is what I've been arguing with the president about all morning."

Why wouldn't the Chinese drop it? "Do you think you'll be able to keep Logan from caving sir?"

"Yes."

Than why are you talking to me about this? Tony wondered he was glad to know, but what else could there be.

"Please inform Kim not to sign anything. They might try to come at her for this."

"Ok sir." Tony began to think maybe he should just have Kim and Chase come to D.C.

"I heard she got married recently?"

"Yes sir. She had been planning on it before.." no reason to finish the sentence.

"Her husband he was a partner of Jacks?"

"Yes sir Jack was Chases mentor." Tony said remembering the good times when they all had worked together.

"What does Chase do now?" Heller asked, he had a plan, but he again was uncomfortable with the situation. Even the mention of Jack was enough to make him feel horrible, Jack deserved better than he received. He even missed Jack he had become a great worker, and a good friend Heller knew he could trust there was very little of that in D.C.. Everyone was always out for themselves.

"He works in a security firm." Tony answered wondering why Heller was interested in Kim and Chase.

"Do you think we could get him on board here?"

"I'm not sure sir." Would Kim be willing to leave her mother and father behind, at least their graves? Maybe a fresh start is what they need. "They'll are visiting soon."

"Do you think they might be willing to come in and talk to me? I would like to give my condolences and offer Chase a job also."

"I can try sir." Tony wasn't sure what Kim's feelings were on Heller.


	10. The Russians

CHAPTER 10: The Russians

Mark awoke in the middle of the night feeling refreshed he stretched his body letting his muscles uncoil from the lack of use. He looked around seeing that it was dark outside the alarm clock told him it was 2 in the morning he had been asleep for over ten hours no wonder he felt so much better. Walking out of the room he remained quiet as he walked through the house, there was no sign of life in the hotel. He found the kitchen in the dark and turned the light on. Hunger making his stomach ache he found a plastic Tupperware container in the fridge labeled with his name on it. Chili inside, he laughed to himself Jack wasn't joking when he said that was about all he knew how to cook. Heating the food up he quickly ate it even as the warm chili burned the back of his throat going down. Where was Bobbie if she wasn't asleep in her bed?

Mark wondered into the living room finding her sleeping on the couch. He frowned instantly feeling bad for having slept in her bed for so long. He should have woken up earlier so she had it for the night. Walking up to her he gently shook her awake.

She smiled as she opened her eyes and focused on him. "Hello sleepy."

"Thank you for loaning me your bed. Why don't you go up and sleep up there."

"No problem Jack." It had been a simple slip of the tongue but she notice him flinch, not him but his eyes seemed to flinch in a way she couldn't explain. "Thanks. I'll go up and sleep than. I have a meeting with the boat owner tomorrow morning. I'd like it if you would come along he likes to think he's in control of choosing who works on his ship, but he always goes along with my recommendation." it was a slip of the tongue he reminded her so much of Jack.

She didn't know who he was, it had to be a slip of the tongue that's all. "Sure no problem as long as your recommendation is going to be a good one." Mark smiled at her watching her get off the couch.

"Sleep tight." Mark said watching her walk up the steps trying to calm his own nagging voices in his head that told him to run. He didn't want to run right now. He felt comfortable here, welcomed. Something he missed, it was nice to be in an environment with people he felt like he could trust and enjoyed their company. They were all decent people, but a person like him didn't deserve this maybe he should leave now before anyone got hurt, and someone he cared about would because it always happened when he finally got back to feeling at ease in his life something had to happen.

Fresh air, he needed to go take a walk and get fresh air calm himself down, and than make his decisions. Finding his shoes he put them on and walked out of the house not looking back. The first thing he noticed was the cold air biting at his skin. He hadn't expected it to be cold outside, but he hadn't thought either. He shut that part of his mind down and just walked aimlessly through the town. It was dead outside, as it should be at 2 a.m. in the morning everyone was asleep. The only people besides insomniacs that were awake at the time were the type of scum that society didn't want around, and the town seemed to be lacking those people. Besides the two Russians, that was a reason he should leave too. The Russians weren't good news, even if they weren't here for him, there was something about them.

Pushing it all out of his mind he was just being paranoid something that came with being the living dead without being a zombie. Maybe he would have been better off as a zombie he began to wonder as he walked down the dark road towards the marina without thinking. He could have gotten his revenge on the Chinese for being such bastards by eating their brains and no one would have thought twice about it because that's what zombies do. Even ex federal agent zombies. (a/n: sorry had too)

Focusing back on something serous he heard the sound of people talking ahead. The Russian accents told him it was his friends the Russians, but the other voice was too soft. Before he could react they heard him when his foot hit a soda can on the ground kicking it across the cement. He was getting rusty they had their attention on him quickly. The person he had yet to identify took off into the shadows the two Russians came towards him.

"What are you doing here?" One of them asked getting closer to him.

"I was just walking." Mark answered trying to back away slowly but one of them pulled a gun and aimed it at his chest. He raised his hands up showing them he wasn't going to give them a problem. "I didn't hear anything."

One of them walk over to him, staying out of the aim of his buddy who had the gun drawn on Mark. "You American's always so nosy putting your nose into other countries, other peoples business." The man sent a hard right hook into Marks head a ring caught on Marks skin ripping it drawling blood that quickly trickled down from his scalp.

Another punch came hitting Marks groin sending him to the ground gagging. He lay there unwilling to fight the man and give his friend a reason to shoot him. His body would be a hard one to explain to the world. A kick knocked him onto his back he lay there looking up at the night sky knowing now they weren't after him at least. Who was that other person talking to them though?

The man stomped on Marks stomach knocking the wind out of him and causing him to gag, almost vomiting the chili he had just eaten. A few more kicks and the man was finished sure that the American had learned his lesson. "I wouldn't tell anyone about this we do know where you are staying." The Russian with the gun said walking to where Mark lay on the ground clearly in agony.

A small smile covered the Russian with the guns face as he smashed the butt of the gun down into Marks head smashing his head against the ground with the force. Both blows more than enough to make the darkness overcome him.

"Should we throw him in the water?" The man who hid in the shadows asked worried about the new guy identifying him.

"No he won't talk and he didn't see anything or hear anything. We got him early enough. We are leaving town though. Call me when you are ready."

"ok." The man said from the darkness wondering if he should throw the body in the water after the Russians left, they would be leaving town now, and would never know. Just an idiot new person who got too drunk and fell into the water, except the beating he took wouldn't happen from the waves. He'd just have to hope the Russians were right that the new guy hadn't seen or heard anything, and if he did there was always later.

Tony spoke informed Michelle about his conversation with Heller as they prepared supper together. It was more Tony cooking and Michelle watching, as it always had been the way they liked it.

"Do you think Heller knows Jack is alive?"

"No. He would have said something. I think he wouldn't like the fact we went behind his back on this one."

"We weren't working for him than, technically we were, but you know what I mean." Michelle said pondering what the Chinese were working on. How did they all of the sudden start to argue that Jack wasn't dead. Did they find out from someone? No they couldn't have it was Chloe, Tony, and herself and none of them would give Jack up. But what if they had already got Jack and were trying to hide it.

As if he was reading her thoughts, "They don't have him they would parade him around showing the world and telling them what happened." God willing they never will find him or we all might be joining him in exile.

"What about Kim and Chase?" Michelle asked.

"I really am uncomfortable around Chase. The kid is just like Jack he can read a person so well and every time I wonder if he's going somehow find out without me telling him verbally that Jack is alive. He questioned me a lot about how Jack had died, I swear I felt like Jack was interrogating me." Tony said with a small smile on his face.

"Well Jack was his mentor." Michelle giggled feeling bad that she was laughing when they had a friend out there all alone in the world. Hopefully Jack had found somewhere to settle down and find peace.

"Do you think they'll accept the offer?"

"Maybe. Kim only has Carol left and she hasn't had a great relationship with her. And you know Chase he's dying to get out of the private sector back into the action of the government." Michelle answered grabbing a carrot from the chopping board and taking a bite.

"Did you call them back?"

"Yeah they are coming down tomorrow. There flight should be here about the time we get off work for the weekend."

"Good. I guess I can set up a lunch with Heller Saturday and you can take Kim shopping with Audrey."

"Speaking of which she is coming over for supper tonight."

"I know you already told me." Tony said almost in a groan.

"Be nice."

"I will I just don't know what to think about her."

"She lost Jack too, and you can see she loved him by how bad it is tearing her up."

"I know but she treated him like shit while he was alive."

"Just that day, otherwise she made him happy."

"Until he had to save the world."

"He tortured her husband Tony, and than he was sort of responsible for his death. If I remember correctly you had acted the same way towards Jack when Saunders had me."

"I know." Tony groaned why did Michelle always have to be right in everything.

"Maybe we could have a big supper Saturday night. Invite Audrey, and some others from work over to meet Kim and Chase."

"Sure remind Kim that her father isn't there. Show them all the traitors daguther."

"Ok maybe not people from work. How about the neighbors they are nice people and we hardly ever talk to them. It's not very neighborly. Audrey, and Heller?"

"Whatever you want my darling." Tony said kissing her while secretly pulling the carrot out of her hand. He pulled out of the kiss and popped the carrot into his mouth.

"That so was not nice Mr. Almedia."

"Sorry I knew it would taste good after having your lips on it I got jealous." Tony said smiling but it quickly broke away as the doorbell rang. "Weren't you picking Audrey up?"

"I was suppose too." Michelle said getting up to get the door. She saw Audrey standing outside looking better than she had earlier that day. Michelle opened the door smiling, "Come in."

"Sorry I got a little crazy sitting around the house." Smelling Jack's shirt and pillow I still have.

"oh it's fine. Come on in Tony is whipping up dinner now."

"Thanks."

"You want a drink?"

"Sure what do you have?" Audrey was very uncomfortable being here. Jack should be with her, these were his friends, but he was dead. What did that make her to them? Probably just a pity case, she did turn around three times before finally driving to their house and knocking on the door.

"How about a margarita?"

"yes please." Alcohol good, Audrey's brain said as she looked around the house. It was a nice place, she had no doubt it would be, it was welcoming almost.

Michelle returned with the drinks and the two sat down talking about the weather, news, work, anything but the obvious connection they had.

Tony called them into the dining room where dinner was already waiting for them. They ate talking about everything but the obvious.

Finally Audrey brought the subject up, "I heard Jack's daughter is coming into town with her boyfriend?"

"Husband. Yes Chase and Kim will here tomorrow." Tony said softly not sure how Audrey would react. He was expecting her to fall apart at any moment.

"My father called me because he wanted to offer Chase a job."

"Yeah he told me." Tony said, wanting to say more, he had been pretty quiet throughout the meal very unlike him, but he didn't have much to say.

Michelle filled in though easily, "We were thinking of having a welcoming supper for them Saturday night. We would love it if you could attend."

"Thanks." Audrey said softly, "I have a thing."

"You can bring a someone with Audrey." Michelle said surprised that there was someone else.

"Are you sure it'll be fine?" Audrey asked.

"yeah of course. We were going to invite Secretary Heller also give him more of a chance to get to know Chase."

Audrey just smiled. "Chase sounded like a good guy, and lucky to have Kim from how Jack described her." Audrey said feeling the tears wanting to come out of her eyes. She blinked pushing them back.

"Yeah they are both good people. You'll get to meet them Saturday than." Michelle said smiling she could see the pain Audrey was in. But she had someone else already? How could she be in so much pain, was that just an act?

Tony was finished his anger flared, Audrey didn't miss Jack she wasn't even morning him probably just that time of the month for her the way she was acting. She had someone else already and wanted to bring a date to a party with her dead ex's daughter there. Great class, he was being unfair and he knew it.


End file.
